In general, airbag apparatuses are mounted in a vehicle in order to protect occupants using cushioning force at the time of an accident.
The airbag apparatuses are installed at various locations in the vehicle, and representatively, there are a driver airbag apparatus which is mounted in a steering wheel to protect a driver, and a passenger airbag apparatus which is mounted at an upper side of a glove box to protect a passenger seated in a front passenger seat.
The airbag apparatuses each include an inflator which generates gas, and an airbag which is inflated when the gas generated by the inflator flows into the airbag to protect the occupant.
When designing deployment pressure of the airbag included in the driver airbag apparatus among the airbag apparatuses, the airbag is designed so that a typical adult person having a weight of about 65 kg may not be injured due to deployment pressure of the airbag.
However, in a case in which a driver is an adult person who has a smaller body than the typical adult person, the driver is likely to be injured due to the deployment pressure of the airbag. Therefore, it is necessary to adjust the deployment pressure of the airbag included in the driver airbag apparatus.